AijouYuujou A Naruto Yaoi
by Miaiko-sama
Summary: Walking to and from school had never been lonely. He had no choice but to walk with Sasuke. After all, they were neighbors. Taking that into consideration, it was better to be friends than bitter enemies. Well, at least now that was the case. Sasu/Naru
1. Chapter 1

**Aijou/Yuujou – A Naruto Yaoi**

_A SasuNaru Romance _

_By: Miaiko-sama_

_

* * *

_

"Naruto."  
"Sasuke-kun…"  
"…Naruto."  
"Sa-suke…" the beginning  
"Naruto… BA-KA!"  
"Sasuke!" Naruto is ripped violently from his sleep by an irritated, Sasuke Uchiha.  
"Class is over." He says in a monotone voice, walking out of the already classroom. "W-wait, Sasuke!" The shorter, more lively of the two, scrambles out of his desk and runs to catch up with his old friend.

There was a time when Naruto would've yelled back at him, called him an ass, and walked on home. But after their last year of middle school Naruto started to realize how much Sasuke's friendship had actually meant to him.  
"Sasuk-" Naruto stops and smiles to himself, seeing Sasuke's foot tapping slightly at the threshold of the door.  
"Let's go." Sasuke starts walking briskly down the empty hallway, as Naruto jerks into motion, walking beside him. He looks over at him for a moment, then looks ahead, grinning happily to himself.

Walking to and from school had never been lonely. He had no choice but to walk with Sasuke. After all, they were neighbors. Taking that into consideration, it was better to be friends than bitter enemies. Well, at least now that was the case.

Sasuke had moved into the house next to Naruto not too long after his best friend had moved out. His only friend… Not many people accepted, or really understood Naruto in the area. His mother, had been a sweet, caring person and was loved by almost everyone. When she passed away during childbirth, people immediately pushed the blame to him. It didn't help much that nobody had known who the boy's father was. Drifting from relative to relative, Naruto was finally moved back into his old house. Never to be spoken to again by any other family members. It was better to be alone though, then to have people constantly blaming him for all the troubles that they faced. At least that's what he told himself. Until Kai… Nobody but Kai had understood him, tried to understand, wanted to understand. They would goof around, playing pranks and jokes on anyone who fell for them, connected closer than any family ties. Since Kai was adopted, sometimes he and Naruto would pretend they were actually long lost brothers. Though they obviously looked nothing alike… but, it's nice to dream.

When Kai had left, and Sasuke moved in, Naruto couldn't have been more spiteful to him. The arrogant brat with the stupid hair annoyed him. If only Kai had stayed, Sasuke wouldn't have even existed to him. Then he wouldn't bother him any more. Well, not that Sasuke bothered him at all really. If anything Naruto was the one bothering him. Thinking of excuses to piss him off or defeat him in some way that he was completely humiliated. The jerk. But, in some way… every time Naruto tried his hardest to make his life miserable, he enjoyed being around him. He even swore one time that an amused look was plastered over Sasuke's mug. That look quickly evaporating and replaced with a sour glare before you could say ramen.

Walking out the front of the school, a fresh breeze gently caressed his face.  
"It's a nice day out!" He exclaims jumping down the steps and smiling widely.  
"Hey, can we go the long route? Huh, Sasuke?" Spinning his attention behind him, then quickly draining his happiness away and staring up at Sasuke.  
"What's wrong?" He says as Sasuke stares back. A second goes by before Sasuke blinks, then shakes his head and walks past him.  
"It's nothing." He says as Naruto begins running to catch up with him again.  
"Hey, Sasuke…" Naruto yells after him, before slowing down and noticing they were going the long way like he asked. He smirks to himself, then finally catches up to him.  
"Thanks." He says smiling widely.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." He says back to him, secretly smirking himself.

Walking the long way might not have been a good idea after all. Naruto and Sasuke ended up running the rest of the way home in the rain.  
"W-what an unexpected rainstorm… huh, Sasuke?" Naruto chuckles nervously before silencing himself.  
"Uhh, okay. See you tomorrow." He says dashing into his house, but not before glancing at a drenched Sasuke, smirking at how his hair resembled a drowned cat. Closing the door behind him, he let out a long sigh.  
"I think I might tell him." He says warmly to himself before running up the stairs to his room. It takes all of his strength to keep himself from jumping onto his bed in excitement, but he lives. Taking a dry shirt and some orange boxers, he places them on the bed, making sure not to get them wet, then going to the bathroom closet to get a towel. Naruto comes back into his room and is about to close the blinds of his window when he sees Sasuke close the door to his room.  
"Ah." Naruto's breath hitches in his throat when he sees his longtime crush taking off his damp, clinging shirt. That lucky shirt… He thinks selfishly to himself. Sasuke hangs his shirt on a nearby doorknob before taking a similar one out and tossing it on the bed. Naruto swore he felt drool. He kept his eyes plastered to his sculpted chest. All those years playing sports paid off, taking his aggression out in sports gave him a body that couldn't be more worthy of whipped cream and cherries. Now there was drool. Naruto sucked in air silently as beads of water begin to drip from his hair, down his chest, then finally resting at his navel. Naruto tries desperately to tear himself away from the window, but only finds himself moving closer, until he is literally pressed up against the wall.

Almost as if he felt Naruto's ogling, Sasuke's attention is turned to Naruto. Unsure of what to do, Naruto tries to close the blinds quickly, accidentally tangling the rope and raising the blinds higher.  
"Sh-SHIT!" He snaps out loud as Sasuke stares blankly at him. Naruto blushes intensely and ducks out of view, before crawling out of his room into the hallway. "Ohmygod…"

The next day was a blur. He tried his best to keep himself from looking over at Sasuke's seat. How could I have hoped that he would be absent? He cries to himself as he accidentally makes eye contact. Naruto whips his head to the front of the class and twittles his thumbs. Naruto bites his lip as he sees Sasuke make a frown from the corner of his eye. This has got to be the worst confession in the history of… all confessions. He thinks to himself as he slams his head against his desk, bringing more attention to himself. Deciding to sleep, Naruto keeps his head down and finds solace in the approaching slumber.

Jolting out of his sleep after an hour, Naruto hears the bell ring and sighs. Lunch… I'm almost home free. Home. That's a word that should be written in red ink, in all caps, bold, and underlined. Home. How am I going to ditch him when we're neighbors? He scrubs his nails through his scalp.  
"I'm such an idiot!" He grumbles to himself.  
"I agree, but about what?" The smug voice of Sasuke says behind him.  
"S-sasuke!" Naruto jumps up from his chair and almost backs clear out of the room. "I-I uh, have to go." He says quickly before jetting out of the classroom like the devil himself was on his heels.  
"Shitshitshitshitshit!"

Stopping for nothing, Naruto runs at full speed down the hallway away from Sasuke, despite hearing the agitated calls 'Stop idiot' and 'Get back here'.  
"No way!" Naruto yells as he turns a corner. I'm defiantly not facing him. Naruto thinks as opens the door to the roof and crashes beside the protective fence.  
"Jeeze, I'm an idiot." He says bringing his knees to his chest as he crouches to the ground, burying his face. I'll just stay up here until school's over, then go back to the classroom for my things. He thinks, standing up shakily and looking down at the football field.  
"I could make a break for it and nobody would notice. They're all eating in the classroom." He tempts himself as he inches toward the door.

As soon as Naruto is about to open the door, it is kicked open from the other side. Caught by surprise Naruto stumbles back and looks back at a royally pissed off Sasuke.  
"What the hell's with you?" He says dangerously as he inches toward Naruto.  
"N-nothing. I just wanted some fresh air, you know..." Naruto says nervously.  
"It doesn't look like that to me." He sneers menacingly.  
"What's wrong with you?" He retorts, though moving back slowly. Sasuke sneers again moving towards him this time.  
"I-I-I-" Naruto begins to stutter, backing up into the railing.  
"S-sasuke, why are you acting like such an asshole?" He snaps, beginning to hyperventilate as Sasuke closes the distance between them. Naruto's breath hitches in his throat and Sasuke's eyes become level with his.  
"You should've quit while you were ahead..." He says hotly as Naruto begins trembling, seeing Sasuke hover over him.  
"I-I didn't do any-" Before he could say anything, Naruto's words are cut off by a hard, searing kiss from Sasuke. Shock and embarrassment sets over Naruto's features as he tries to push back.  
"M-mn! Sas-uke!" He finally ends the kiss and stares coldly at Naruto.  
"This is what you wanted, right?" He says with a sinister smirk, moving forward again.  
"N-no!" He cries out, trying to push him back.  
"Liar... I saw you." He says nipping at Naruto's neck, leaving small welts.  
"Saw me doing what, I- Sasuke please sto- that hurts..." Tears form in the corner of his eyes and he squeezes them shut.  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Unless you would- like me- to elaborate for you." Sasuke says in between biting at his neck harder than before, drawing little droplets of blood. Swiping his tongue over the wounds, Naruto shivers.  
"G-ah...!" He squirms under the weight of Sasuke's chest pressing against him, trying to break free.

"You aren't answering my question..." Sasuke says coyly feeling the resistance of Naruto strengthen.  
"I- Ow. Sasuke, your hurting me. Please stop." He cries out as his back is pressed against the protective railing.  
"Oh, feeling uncomfortable?" Sasuke says with interest.  
"Y-yes, please let me go." Naruto says looking up at him gaining hope in his eyes. Sasuke presses harder against him.  
"Then it would be best for me to take things from here." He chuckles cruelly. Just then, as soon as the words left his lips, Naruto was slammed into a nearby wall and driven into a corner.  
"This should be better... Don't you agree?" He says assuming the same position they had previously engaged in.  
"Why are you-" Naruto's eyes stray from Sasuke's and tears begin to well up again. "You know- you really are cute when you're helpless..." He smirks as he shoves his knee between Naruto's legs.  
"Ah- what are you-!" Another hot kiss cuts him off. No matter how scared and hurt he felt, he couldn't deny that Sasuke Uchiha still turned him on like it was nobody's business. Sasuke takes one of Naruto's wrists as he tries to push away, then the other in another instant. With a swipe of his other hand he releases the tie from around his neck and ties both of Naruto's wrists together before raising them above his head and chuckling sadistically in his ear. A shiver rattles through all of his being as Sasuke begins unbuttoning his shirt with his teeth.  
"A trick I learned from my brother and his girlfriend... Look at that, it actually proved useful." He says before ripping the shirt at the last two buttons.  
"Lucky you I have my own ways of doing things." He snickers lingering.  
"Sasuk-" He whimpers softly as Sasuke starts licking and biting his way up his slender stomach, back up to his trembling lips.  
"W-wa-" Feeling him trail a line back down to his navel, Naruto begins to panic.

Removing his knee that was holding Naruto in place, Sasuke, with his free hand, begins to trail a thin finger over the top of his pants.  
"No- Sasuke no. I'll scream!" Naruto says in a frenzy writhing from side to side to escape his grasp. Nonononono... this can't be happening.  
"Scream...?" Sasuke looks up at him blankly, before bursting out in a small fit of laughter.  
"You remember where I live, yes? Not to mention the entire school is currently eating lunch right now. The roof is in the most secluded area of the school. You simply cannot get out of this one." He says tisking to himself at Naruto's plight. With that Sasuke begins to unbutton his pants and tease with the zipper before pulling it down and letting Naruto's pants fall of their own accord to his ankles.  
"NO! Please!" Naruto pleads as he's turned around. A slow zip is heard from behind him and Naruto's eyes widen, tears on the verge of falling. Sasuke pauses for a second, then moves his lips to his ear.  
"I will be as gentle as possible. You will enjoy... this..." He says with a faint groan escaping at the 's' of his last word to him.  
"Please..." Naruto whimpers before feeling Sasuke's entirety slide into him. "...Sasuke!" Tears fall from Naruto's red cheeks, and his nails begin scratching at the brick of the wall. A hand tangles through Naruto's hair, as he starts to pump in and out.  
"...Tight..." A groan escapes Sasuke as Naruto continues to tense.  
"Stop! Pleas-" Another whimper escapes him, as he goes faster, his pleas fueling the fire.  
"Ah- Sasuke!" This can't be- this isn't what- Sasuke... Naruto's mind runs wild, unable to latch onto anything except his name.  
"Please..." He says weakly before Sasuke climaxes.

Sasuke hadn't stuck around for long, just enough time to make painful, what he called 'love bites' on his neck, claiming it as his and hurting Naruto in the process. Who would've guessed he was into that sort of thing? Naruto tried his best to untie his wrists, but they were bound quite professionally. Pulling harder with tears stinging his eyes, he stops for a moment. The way the tie was bound to his wrists, looked almost like a shape of a well rounded heart. Not bothering to wonder if it was intentional, he pulled a loose flap with his teeth and it came undone. He buttons his shirt and pants, then crumbles to his feet. Watching the tears stain the red tie in his hands he bites his lip, tasting the metal tang of blood tinting his mouth.  
"Bastard..." He sobs before standing up, tying the tie on ferociously, and storming out the door. Naruto walks right out the front door of the school and as soon as his foot touches the first step outside, he lets his tears flow. He runs down the street in anger, not even stopping until he got to the front door of his house. Tossing dirt out of a potted plant, he retrieves his spare key, opening the door and slamming it shut. He climbs up the stairs to his room, and collapses on the bed.  
"What... happened?" He cries out before burying himself in his comforter and rolling into a little ball. How did things get so... wrong? He thinks as fresh tears stream down again, making his cheeks raw with salt water.

* * *

~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-** Comments from the Author ** ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~

* * *

Hello all~ Thank you for reading my little yaoi. ^_^ I don't know if you'll like it… But eh-  
This was meant to be a oneshot… but I couldn't bear to kill it, so I made another chapter… and another… and another. It's not my fault I got attached I swear! Anyway, I hope you rate it or whatever you do on this site and don't throw any tridents at me! :O It hurts teh Miaiko-sama! Jeeze… Sasuke was a little too in character wasn't he? I mean- the only reason I made him so dickface like was because I was tired of reading fluffy yaoi where Sasuke is totally OOC… but I think I might have created a monster. O_O

~No flamey-

_Miaiko-sama_


	2. Chapter 2

**Aijou/Yuujou - A Naruto Yaoi**

_A SasuNaru Romance_

_By: Miaiko-sama__  
_

_

* * *

_

The next day, Naruto skipped school. He'd never missed school this year, so it wouldn't matter thankfully. So then with that in mind, he decided to skip the next day, and the next. He would on occasion feel Sasuke staring at his unmoving form hiding under the covers, so the only time he was actually up was during the school day and late at night so he would be unseen. Though he ended up putting on his uniform, prepared to go to school the next day, he soon chickened out of that idea and instead used his uniform as a nice pair of pajamas.  
As Naruto begins to wake up, he moves his eyes over to the clock, being sure to be still. 9:30am Good, he's in school. Naruto thinks to himself as he gets up.  
"Good, you're alive after all." A voice says from behind him, making his blood run cold. He bolts to the other side of the room and whips his head around to look at Sasuke, who was staring back at him.  
"W-what are you doing here?" Naruto yells angrily. "You hadn't moved from your bed for days, you've been absent for the same amount, you left your things in class, and not to mention all the makeup work you have. I came to check on you." He says blandly.  
"How can you be so damn casual? Do you remember what you did?"  
"Vividly."  
"Y-you bastard! How can you be so calm? And how did you get in any way!" He yells, turning a bright red.  
"You left your key in your bag." He says dangling the key from his index finger.  
Naruto stomps over to Sasuke and grabs the key, but not before Sasuke grabs Naruto's wrist and pulls him onto the bed, instantly appearing on top of him.  
"And as for why I'm so calm..." He pauses, tracing a finger down Naruto's neck, admiring his hickey handiwork. "I'm not sorry." He says, hot breath caressing his skin.  
"But y-you-"  
"Violated you?"  
"Y-yes!"  
"Marked you?"  
"Yes."  
"Excited you."

The last one was not a question but a statement.  
"I've wanted you, and I know you've wanted me." He says quickly, shutting out Naruto's protests.  
"I simply made the first move, since... well you and I both know you would never go through with it." He says leaning in closer. A held in groan escapes Naruto's lips before he had a chance to bite it back, causing Sasuke to snicker.  
"Case and point." He says slowly starting to unbutton his shirt with one hand, and gently grazing his nails against the growing bulge in Naruto's pants. His eyes flutter closed and his shallow breaths soon turn to panting. Tossing his shirt open, exposing the cold air to his lean frame, Naruto's stomach clenches and his nipples begin to harden. Sasuke leans down with a grin, staring up at Naruto's expressions while flicking his tongue across the light pink nipple staring up at him. Naruto fights a whimper as Sasuke drags his teeth over the sensitive skin. He pulls at it harder, causing Naruto to writhe beneath him.  
"N-no..." He moans softly, barely a whisper, in his ear. Sasuke moves his head, satisfied with the reaction he had gotten, and repeats the same action on the other nipple.  
"Sasuke..." He whimpers ever so softly, as he moves up to his neck, while unbuttoning his school uniform. He sucks at the healing marks he had previously made, then turns his attention back to his nipples, which had hardened even more from being exposed to the cold. He keeps his shirt hanging off his shoulders and loosens his tie so that a trail of crimson material cascades down his chest. He continues his trek downward, obviously content with the situation, and taking his time to drink everything in and enjoy every little detail.  
"N-no... Please stop." Naruto says with a small squirm.  
"Stop? Oh... okay then." Sasuke says nonchalantly, lifting himself off of Naruto and buttoning up his shirt.

A surprised sound escapes Naruto, followed by a sad whimper of frustration.  
"S-sasuke...!" He yelps suddenly.  
"What...? I'm not doing anything to you." Naruto stares at him in disbelief.  
"W-wha...? That didn't stop you before!" He suddenly snaps.  
"What, did you want me to do something?" He asks, turning to him.  
"-Sa-"  
"If you want me to do something, say it... or I'll leave you alone like you said."  
"-You planned this, didn't you?" He accuses angrily.  
"Okay then..." Sasuke says with a sigh, getting up and walking toward the door of his bedroom.  
"...Wait."  
"Hmm?" Sasuke turns around and stares at him, half naked, and fully pissed off.  
"Finish what you started." He says with a glare.  
"Finish? Finish what?"  
"Sasuke, you can very well leave right now if you keep that act up."  
"Oh, I've been caught." He says sheepishly, making his way back to Naruto.  
"But your determination does turn me on..." He says climbing onto the bed and hovering over him again.  
"Stop t-talking like that."  
"Why, embarrassed?"  
"What's it to you?"

Just then Sasuke grinds his hips into Naruto's causing a gasp to escapes his lips, with that he turns quickly, flipping Naruto on top of him, moving his legs to the side. When Naruto realizes he's straddling Sasuke he blushes.  
"Please stop that."  
"I like embarrassing you."  
"You know, you're really mean sometimes."  
"...Yeah... I know."  
"You hurt my feelings a lot, and sometimes you've even made me cry..."  
"...I know Na-"  
"But, I- I like it..." He says with a blush.  
"I really do, like you Sasuke." He says nervously. Sasuke looks up at him for a second, then smiles, sitting up slightly and propping himself up on his elbows.  
"I like that. How you look at me when you say my name. Even if you're mad at me, your eyes... Especially if you're mad at me." He gently lays Naruto back down on the bed, then kisses the lid of his eye.  
"They warm me... to my soul." He says taking off his shirt and sighing in ecstasy at the skin to skin contact. As he works his way down, Sasuke unbuttons Naruto's pants and throws them behind him. Seeing Naruto fully naked, arouses him more than anything as he stares almost in awe at him. But the sweetest thing of all? It was his. Trailing down his abdomen with his tongue, Sasuke teases playfully at his arousal, causing Naruto's hips to buckle and his eyes to weld shut as a blush creeps across his face. Looking up at him with a saddened expression, Sasuke reaches up to his cheek and moves a fallen piece of hair from his closed eyes, then moves back up to meet him face to face.  
"No... Look at me. I want you to see me. See me and only me." He says sincerely, as he lowers himself back down Naruto's body.  
"– Sasuke! Th-that's embarrassing!" Naruto says before Sasuke begins to take him into his mouth fully. "For whom?" He says keeping his eyes locked on Naruto's, which were now glazing over with pleasure and pure need. Never keeping their eyes off one another, their bodies silently proclaimed their love for each other, in a way that could never be explained fully.

After an entire day and night of doing anything but sleeping, Naruto and Sasuke finally collapse from exhaustion, Saturday morning soon turned into noon, and Naruto finally began to wake.  
"Mnnn..." His eyes crack open in tiny slits revealing sleep encrusted eyes, and he focuses in on an unmoving form cradling the right side of him. Looking over at Sasuke's peaceful expression, Naruto smiles warmly. He looks... So happy. He says feeling his heart skip a beat. I don't think I've ever seen him... so... He leans over slowly, moving as close as possible before planting a soft butterfly kiss on his lips, taking care not to wake him, then recoils and stares in amazement at his perfect features. Truly, this face had to be sculpted by the angels. Naruto's gazing was soon interrupted when a sadistic smirk obscures his peaceful features. A wolf in sheep's clothing, if there ever was.  
"How sweet Bakun."  
"Sasuke! H-how long were you awake?"  
"You moved the bed, then you kissed me. Around that."  
"Y-you jerk! You're evil! Really."  
Naruto gets up in a huff and grabs all of his warm blankets and leaves Sasuke in the nude, shivering, and plastered across his bed like a flesh comforter of sexiness.  
"N-Naruto! Hey! Give me a blanket! It's cold you idiot!" He says darting after him.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~-Comments from the Author-~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

* * *

Sasuke gets a little ooc in some areas… so now you people are going to wait if you want to know what happens. I have no ideas or inspiration at the moment, so this is going to take a while. The story turned into fluff somewhere down the line, well… as fluff as Sasuke's standards will let him without kissing Naruto and saying _"I love you dobe."_ so I deleted it and I'm starting over for the sake of you guys. Thank you to akiraoniichan for being the first to review my lovely yaoi and give me such nice feedback on it. ^_^ Please follow her awesome example and do the same! OMG! I just found out how to work this fanfiction crap! Praise mee~


End file.
